


[ 蜂卡］《竹取的暗恋物语》

by jiangjjiang



Series: 小迷弟系列！ [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Other, all卡 - Freeform, 卡受, 我又在搞子辈哈哈哈。真不好意思。, 蜂起×卡卡西
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangjjiang/pseuds/jiangjjiang
Summary: 对不起，我又在搞子辈。感觉稍微有点不好意思了都。希望大家喜欢233「哇，居然一不小心码了4000+」蜂起向一点都不了解六代目的斯坎儿推荐旗木卡卡西。「要素过多哈哈哈」
Series: 小迷弟系列！ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979473
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[ 蜂卡］《竹取的暗恋物语》

“斯坎儿桑！”“斯坎儿桑！”  
卡卡西被奇怪的孩子缠住了，几乎每次扮成斯坎儿，他都会奇妙的，巧合的遇见这个孩子，啊，对，竹取蜂起。  
“斯坎儿桑，真的好厉害啊，你也是忍者吗！居然可以见到六代目！”竹取将面罩拔下来，咬了一口刚刚卡卡西给他买的丸子。  
“哈，以前见过，毕竟是同期。”卡卡西敷衍着，一边思考到底为什么每次都可以遇见这个孩子。  
“这也太幸福了吧！”少年眼睛里亮晶晶的，“可以在六代目身边工作真的真的，太幸福了！”  
“嘛……”卡卡西有点尴尬的笑笑，稍微有点不好意思的移开视线，“这有什么幸福的。”  
“斯坎儿桑，这样想是不对的！”竹取将丸子放下认真的看着卡卡西，将手指头伸出来列举他的理论，“你看，六代目大人特别聪明，简直就是战略家，政治家，所以木叶现在才可以发展的飞快！而且六代目大人还教出现在的新三忍！是现在木叶村的顶级战力，才可以让木叶村的发展如此顺利！其次，卡卡西大人也非常的温柔，我永远不会忘记在小时候看见的六代目大人的！因为我的记忆力超好！所以可以记一辈子！还有还有啊……六代目大人会自创忍术，并且从小时候就是个天才……还有还有啊……还有还有还有啊……”  
“最重要的是。”竹取将手指都收起来，只留一个食指，食指摇晃着，“六代目大人真的超级！超级！超级！超级！帅气啊！我最喜欢卡卡西大人了！”  
少年露出包含着憧憬及其他的微笑。  
卡卡西觉得少年再说下去，他可能要忍不住逃走了。  
于是他说，“嗯……有吗？啊哈哈。”  
竹取抬起眼睛，认真的盯着卡卡西，不发一言，这让卡卡西想起了最早一次扮斯坎儿被凯凝视的感觉--应该不会被发现吧……少年的眼神怀疑且灼热。  
“斯坎儿桑……”竹取缓慢的说。  
……卡卡西盯着这个少年，居然感觉到有一点点紧张。  
“你该不会……”  
少年的眼睛里映着在木叶四处游走的摄影师。  
“没有跟六代目工作过吧？不然不可能有人不喜欢卡卡西大人！！”竹取说道，有种愤愤不平想要冲过来抓住卡卡西衣服说个明白的架势。  
啊哈哈……  
“我要走了。”卡卡西尴尬的摸摸头。  
“诶？任务吗？”竹取不知道为什么稍显失落的叹气，但少年马上振作起来，“下次！斯坎儿桑！下次见吧。”下次一定要让斯坎儿桑知道六代目的美好！  
居然还有下次么……卡卡西头疼的叹气，但意外的感觉有点有趣和微妙。  
\---------------------------------------  
诶，你别说，还真有下次。  
斯坎儿再次被25班偶遇是在他跟拍博人的时候。  
“斯坎儿桑！”竹取兴奋的招手，叶子在看了看蜂起又看了看斯坎儿又看了看蜂起，转头带着兔子拉着炼瓦跑到了一边。  
“哦，蜂起啊。”反正也被看见了，再临时离开怎么感觉都有点躲着这孩子的意味，但，听着这孩子一刻不停的念他的名字的感觉真的……有点微妙。  
“斯坎儿桑。六代目推荐我们进……暗部……是个超级厉害的地方呢！”粽发少年兴奋的笑着，“好想成为六代目的直属暗部。”  
“恭喜啊，蜂起。”卡卡西想着，这孩子现在进暗部了，也应该是七代或者是八代目的暗部，而且光想着前代并不是什么好事情，所以他决定点出事实，“嗯，不过你要进暗部的话，也会是七代目的暗部哦。”  
“啊……”少年突然颓废的垂下手，看起来像是梦想被打破了一样。  
鸣人看见你这样一定会伤心的，而且真的这么想成为我的暗部嘛。卡卡西看着粽发少年，又忍不住安慰道，“嘛，也许也有可能。”  
“真的吗！！我也可以保护卡卡西大人吗！”竹取抬起头眼睛亮的惊人，“那我会努力的！毕竟要在六代目这么优秀的人物身边工作！”  
“嘛……加油……吧。”被直球集中的六代目有点罪恶感的的握了握自己的相机，于是机智的六代目决定自己转移话题，“你的眼睛，我记得是正常的吧。挡住会很不方便吧。”比如不平衡什么的……  
“啊这个！”竹取笑了笑，跳起来，将护额用右手的大拇指推上去，“战斗的时候……就这样！”  
“超帅气吧！！”  
卡卡西在心底的一个角落感到退缩。  
“然后战斗结束后…再拉下来…”竹取将护额在拉回遮挡住他那只正常眼睛的位置，少年再次问道，“是不是超级帅气！斯坎儿桑！”  
卡卡西微妙的有点不想回答。所以他只发出了模棱两可的气音。  
不过少年没有发觉，他又重复了两次这个动作以后，就蹦到卡卡西旁边的椅子上，“果然非常帅气，六代目大人天下第一！”  
而听见这个的六代目只想捂住这孩子的嘴巴。  
“话说斯坎儿桑打算写关于卡卡西大人的专题吗。”粽发男孩转过头认真的看着旁边的斯坎儿。  
“暂时没有呢。”  
“斯坎儿桑要是写卡卡西大人的专题我一定买五篇！啊不！十篇！五篇用来看，五篇用来收藏。”灯光映在少年的眼里，“而且，我也收集了很多关于卡卡西大人的事情！斯坎儿桑要是做卡卡西大人的专题的话也可以问我啊！”  
“啊……那真是谢谢蜂起了呢。”我是斯坎儿，我是斯坎儿，卡卡西在心里默念了几遍。  
“不用客气，斯坎儿桑，因为我真的超超超超喜欢卡卡西……大人。”少年顿了顿，每次提起那个名字都让他的眼睛闪烁着不知名的光，露出连面罩也无法遮掩的微笑，“是憧憬……啊，比憧憬更高的喜欢！”  
“嗯，世界第一喜欢。”少年再次重复。  
卡卡西觉得自己再不走也许就遮盖不住脸上的热度了。  
于是他站起身来，找了个做报道的理由，想躲开少年直白的喜欢宣言。  
“斯坎儿桑想去吃烤土豆吗？”这次在卡卡西溜走前，竹取蜂起突然问道。  
“什么？”卡卡西有些搞不懂这孩子想问什么。  
“我非常喜欢烤土豆……所以也想请斯坎儿桑吃烤土豆……”粽发少年的脸突然红起来，“斯坎儿桑要是不喜欢就算了。”  
“啊……这到谈不上喜欢不喜欢。”卡卡西弯下腰，用手揉了揉少年的头发，“不过请客是大人的工作。”  
“这么说，斯坎儿桑我们下次还可以见面吧？”少年开心的睁大眼睛，“太好了。烤土豆！”  
下次吗……反正也没什么事情卡卡西想着。  
“好吧。”卡卡西说道。  
\------------------------------------  
最近竹取蜂起的状态一直不对劲，同队的叶子马上就发现了队友的异常。  
“蜂起，怎么了。”队里娇小的傀儡师问道。  
对此，男孩只是叹气。  
“我……好像喜欢上别人了。”粽发男孩托着脸，陷入到深深的忧愁之中。  
“？”兔子傀儡发出疑问的声音。  
“我……”少年犹豫着。  
“我好像喜欢上斯坎儿桑了……”竹取蜂起捂住脸，“但我也喜欢卡卡西大人。就是不是那种喜欢，是那种超越喜欢的……但是……”  
“但是……我从小时候就认定只喜欢，世界上最喜欢卡卡西大人。”少年再次深深的叹气，“但……但我又……又喜欢上了……斯坎儿桑……”  
“这好像我背叛了六代目大人……”粽发男孩忍不住搓脸。  
“但是，我又非常的……就是……想和斯坎儿桑在一起，不是那种喜欢跟叶子和炼瓦在一起的那种喜欢……就是……”少年陷入到纠结里，无法自拔，“我想请他吃烤土豆。”  
“在蜂起这里‘我想请你吃烤土豆‘和‘今晚的月色很美‘是一样的意思吗。”炼瓦忍不住说道。  
“今晚月色很美是音的意思和那个一样啦……但本质上来说，是不一样的！炼瓦。……但是……但是……啊！是的……”粽发少年纠结着，还是垮下肩膀，“是的，没错，是一样的意思。”  
“……”叶子沉默的看着她的同队。  
“我怎么可以在喜欢卡卡西大人的同时还喜欢上别人。”蜂起再次挣扎着捂住自己的头。  
“你……”炼瓦一时间不知道说些什么来劝自己的同队，“蜂起，额……你对六代目只是小时候的那几次见面吧。但是你已经跟斯坎儿桑见面好几次了……所以……你觉得你更喜欢谁？”  
“卡卡西！六代目大人天下第一！他是全忍界最美好的人！”少年大声回道，“但……斯坎儿桑又温柔又有趣，给人的感觉暖洋洋的，也非常帅气……知识渊博，笑起来非常好看，眼睛的弧度也……让人着迷，手指也好看，照相的技术也好，又有非常棒的文采……就是………很有魅力…想一直呆在他身边。”粽发少年的声音越来越小，几乎将后面的字都吞进自己的嗓子。  
“……”炼瓦不知道说些什么好，这看起来已经很明显了。  
竹取蜂起再次用他的手指折磨他的头发。  
“蜂起。”黑衣叶子将兔子抱起来。  
兔子发出贼兮兮的笑声。  
这个队里的傀儡师平静的说道，“斯坎儿桑就是六代目本人。”  
什么？  
竹取的瞳孔极速的收缩。  
所以我还是喜欢六代目对吗？  
什么啊。  
粽发少年理不清自己的思路。  
斯坎儿桑＝卡卡西大人？  
所以……我是不是不用纠结了。  
突然刚放下心的少年想起曾经在斯坎儿，在卡卡西面前的那些直白的，热烈的喜欢宣言。  
猛然感到无地自容。  
“什么啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
“我以为你知道的。”  
小小的傀儡师低声说道。  
\-------------------end---------------  


**Author's Note:**

> 老早就想搞这对cp了实在是找不到可以写的感觉，然后再次重温了一遍，发现后来卡卡西追上他们的时候，叶子突然看着卡卡西微妙的歪歪头，然后我就意识到了，这个可爱的小姑娘好像意识到了什么。这很有趣，当看着小迷弟在面前疯狂的安利和夸自己的时候，不好意思的斯坎儿桑和猛然发觉自己现在是斯坎儿的卡卡西都非常的有意思哈哈哈哈，搞子辈的年龄差让我好有罪恶感啊哈哈哈，甚至有种「这是不是太过了的感觉（甚至有时候想把邮件那篇番外删掉哈哈哈哈ooc严重啊叹气）」但是搞子辈实在是有趣不是么。期待168集可以为我的博卡大业增砖添瓦！对吧！卡卡西sen sei!  
>  关于小迷弟竹取蜂起，他真的有一个厉害的姓氏呢！「君麻吕？的家族姓氏。听说是一个凶残的一族，跟大筒木有关，但这孩子是粽头发，可能是觉得画白头发就太像卡卡西了吧……让我们拭目以待，看动画组会不会在姓氏上搞事。」  
>  这迷弟基本上就是卡卡西的服饰，水门的发型，大和的发色。哈哈哈哈我懂了，这是三个人的舞台！（如果大和有儿子的话是不是也是这个画风啊，两个人对着夸卡卡西孩子：六代目大人今天对我微笑了！大和：哼哼哼你还太嫩，卡卡西前辈对我的微笑次数你一辈子都赶不上，毕竟我是前辈最看好的后辈！孩子：哦哦！那我要加油了！）  
>  但比大和更有机会的点是他的年龄，比如大和和他一起在外面喊“卡卡西前辈/六代目大人！世界最棒啦！”----你就看大和挨不挨揍。但同时也是没有机会的是，卡卡西才感受不到小孩子的喜欢，他不会往别的方向想。  
>  所以要快点长大啊！蜂起君。  
>  如果觉得有意思的话，可以接受的话，emm我也许会再往下写一点续篇。（请告诉我）


End file.
